Big Time Boarding School
by BigTimeRusher12
Summary: Kendall and Katie go to Lake Pine Academy, a boarding school in California. What ups and downs will Kendall face his first time going to a boarding school?
1. Welcome to LPA

**Welcome to LPA **

Jennifer Knight was driving along the freeway in her minivan with her son, Kendall Knight, in the passenger seat, and her daughter, Katie Knight, in the backseat. "Sweetie, are you excited to go to Lake Pine Academy?"

"Yeah I am!"

"Alright, calm down. We'll be there in a little bit." Kendall nodded.

"Katie, aren't you excited to see all your friends again?"

"As excited as a fifth grader can be."

"Why not as excited?"

"I wanna be in ninth grade, like Kendall."

"Katie, you'll be there in four more years."

"Yeah…but by then, he'll probably be out of the school."

"It's also a college, so you have nothing to worry about."

"Yeah Katie. I wouldn't dream of leaving my baby sister." Kendall said chuckling.

"I'm not a baby!"

"Yeah right."

"Shut it!"

"Katie, stop it!" Katie slowly slid down in her seat and Kendall was laughing. "You stop it too or you're not going to this school."

"Sorry Mom." They were driving and coming up on a sign which Kendall spotted that said LAKE PINE ACADEMY. The sign was black and the words were white. "There it is mom! Hurry!"

She chuckled. "Calm down sweetie. We'll be there soon enough."

"Excited, aren't we big brother?"

"Of course…!" He noticed they were coming up on the turn for _Lake Pine _when he saw LPAflags, one on each pole. The colors on the flag were blue and dark pink, LPA's school colors. "Turn here! Turn here! Turn here!"

Mrs. Knight chuckled. "Kendall, let go of the wheel. We're coming up on the turn in a second."

Kendall was excited when she finally turned and pulled up by the curb. When he got out, he looked around and had a big smile on his face. "Finally, I'm here!"

Mrs. Knight said "Ah, someone looks excited."

"Yeah I am! This school looks really cool…!" Kendall hugged her. "…Thank you mom!"

"You're welcome sweetie…" She gestured to Katie. "…Katie, please start unpacking the trunk."

"On it." Katie's bags were pink and Kendall's were dark blue. She took out her luggage first and then Kendall's.

A girl with black hair with red streaks in it, who had a black jacket over a light purple tank top, light blue jeans, and black boots on was walking around when she saw Kendall standing there. "Well, well, well, what do we have here…?" She offered her hand. "Hi, I'm Lucy."

"I'm Kendall. I'm new here."

She chuckled and said "I see that. Well then, consider yourself lucky."

"Why's that?"

"Because it looks like you have no one else to show you around campus."

"That's right. I don't."

"Care for me to show you around then?"

He smiled a little. "That would be awesome."

Mrs. Knight came over with a map. She tried reading it and said "OK, your dorm is Bet Ridge Hall…I just don't know where that is…" She noticed Lucy standing there. "Excuse me, can you tell me where Bet Ridge is?"

Kendall looked at his mom. "Mom."

Lucy stifled a laugh. "It's OK. I was about to show Kendall where it is."

"I'll just…take Katie to her dorm and leave you two alone. Come on Katie." Mrs. Knight grabbed some of Katie's bags and helped her to her dorm, Candid Hall. She embraced Kendall. "Bye sweetie…" She kissed his head. "…Love you. Be good." Kendall let go and nodded.

Kendall had his dark blue backpack on and rolling his other two bags behind him. Lucy was talking and showing him where things are. She pointed to the North direction. "Over there is the library. Across from it is the classroom building…"

He said sarcastically "Like I'll ever use the classroom building."

She chuckled. "…Anyway…" She pointed to the East of the campus. "…The gym's over there, and on the far West of the campus are the dorms. There's six dorm buildings total: three for girls and three for boys."

"So, what one do you live in?"

"I live in the same building as Katie: Candid Hall."

"Are you in the same room as her too?"

"No, just the same building."

Kendall nodded. "Come on. I'm anxious to see my new room!" He took off.

She chuckled again. "Wait for me!" She ran after him and they both ran to Bet Ridge Hall.

When they entered, Kendall ran into the fifth room on the right. Lucy ran in behind him. "Room 105…" The walls were blue and the carpet was brown. There was a single bed on the right side of the room facing forward and bunk beds on the left side of the room. That was the color of every room in the guys' dorms. There was also a desk and chair on the left side of the single bed. "…Do you like it?"

"Yeah! I can't believe I get to live here!" He set his bag down on the single bed and looked out the window. "This is an amazing view."

"Isn't it?" Kendall nodded.

"OK, well I'm gonna go so you can unpack. See you later." She left.

A boy the same age as Kendall was coming in as Lucy was coming out. "Sorry, excuse me, sorry."

Lucy said "Excuse me." She then left the building.

The boy came into the room and set his stuff down on the bottom bunk: the one he claimed. "Hey."

"Hey. I'm Kendall."

"Logan."

"Are you new here Logan?"

"Yeah, this is my first year. This is my first time at a boarding school too."

"It is?"

"Yeah. I used to go to a regular school until something happened."

Kendall patted next to where he was sitting on the single bed: that is the one he claimed. "What happened?"

Logan sat down next to him and thought about what he was gonna tell him. "Well, the reason I'm here is because…I-I was bullied at my other school."

"What?" Logan nodded. "Why?"

"It was because I was the smallest one in my grade."

"What grade are you in?"

"Ninth."

"I'm in Ninth grade too."

Kendall felt bad for him. "Logan, I can't believe you were bullied, and I don't like the fact that you were bullied. Not one bit."

"It gets worse. You won't like what I say next then."

"Logan, I can handle it."

"The bullying got so bad...that I-I…" Logan was tearing up and trying to not cry at what he was gonna say next. "…I almost killed myself."

"What?"

"I just felt so…alone and thought that I shouldn't live anymore. My mom didn't think I should go to regular high school, so she transferred me to Lake Pine Academy. She said that it's the best boarding school in California."

"Logan, you'll never be alone. You got me."

"Thanks Kendall."

"No problem…" He took his hand off Logan's shoulder. "…Now, let's unpack."

Another boy was struggling to come into the room because he had many bags. "A little help here."

They went over to help the other boy. Kendall took his rolling bag and Logan took his backpack. "Hey. We're your roommates. I'm Kendall and this is Logan.

The boy set the rest of his stuff down and extended his hand out. "I'm James." After each boy shook his hand, he asked "So, are you guys new here?"

Logan sighed because he was asked this question before. Kendall chuckled at his sigh and said "Yes we are."

James nodded. "Can you guys help get my mattress up on the top bunk?"

"Sure. Come on Logan." Logan and Kendall each grabbed an end and James grabbed the side. Together, they lifted it and moved toward the bunks to put it on his bed. "There you go James."

"Thank you guys. Now all I gotta do is make it."

"Do you need help with anything else?" asked Logan.

"Thanks, but I'm good."

"OK, well we're going to go look around campus. Wanna come?" asked Kendall.

"No, I'm just gonna finish unpacking my stuff."

"Alright then. Let's go Logan." They left James alone to unpack his stuff.

"So Kendall, do you think I'll like it here?"

"Oh, you'll like it and James will too. I know I like it already."

Logan smiled. "Nice. I bet I will."


	2. Roommate Wars Part 1

**Roommate Wars Part 1**

It had been two weeks since Kendall started LPA. Kendall and his roommates, James Diamond and Logan Mitchell were sleeping; Kendall in the single bed, James in the top bunk, and Logan in the bottom bunk. The digital alarm clock on the nightstand by Kendall's bed went off. James' eyes snapped open. "Turn off the alarm!" He then threw one of his pillows at him.

"OK! I'm trying!" He hit the alarm a couple times and it finally turned off. Kendall got out of bed.

Logan got out too and then asked "Why'd you set the alarm anyway? It's Saturday."

"Because we're going to meet the girls for breakfast."

"Oh yeah, I forgot."

Before they headed to the bathroom to shower, Kendall picked up a pillow and threw it at James. He shot right up. "Do you mind? You're beginning to get on my nerves!" He sat on the edge of his bed and jumped down.

Logan and Kendall rolled their eyes and Kendall said "Whatever. Come on."

There was a bathroom on each of the five floors of the six dorms at LPA and there were individual showers for each bathroom. After James' and Logan showers, they went to their rooms and James grabbed the blue hairdryer on the stand where the guys' combs and hairdryers are and he sat on the seat by the window.

Logan was sitting on his bed reading when he saw the blue hairdryer in James' hand. "James, I believe that's Kendall's hairdryer."

"Whatever. I'm sure he won't mind if I use it."

Logan nodded his head and mumbled under his breath "Don't count on it."

"I don't care." Logan nodded his head back and forth before returning to his book.

James was still drying his hair when Logan asked "James, it's been almost a half an hour. How long does it take to dry you hair?"

"This hair…" He flipped his mop of hair back. "…Doesn't just happen in an instant." Logan again went back to his book. James turned the hairdryer off, put it on his bed and went to the bathroom to freshen himself up.

Kendall walked in with a shirt that had black and gray stripes on it and black jeans. "Hey Logan. Where's James?"

Logan closed his book since he was done and said "He went to the bathroom to freshen up or something."

Kendall walked over to the stand where the guys' hair stuff were and noticed something. "Where's my hairdryer?"

"On James' bed. He borrowed it and said that you wouldn't mind."

"Oh, OK." He grabbed his hairdryer as James walked in. "James, did you borrow this?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Why didn't you ask me?"

"I didn't think you'd mind."

"I DO mind. I don't like when people ask to borrow something WITHOUT ASKING."

James said sarcastically "Well, sorry."

Kendall sighed. "It's OK James. Just ask next time."

"I will."

Kendall flipped the switch on the hairdryer up to dry his sopping wet hair, but it wouldn't turn on. "Guys, any idea why this won't turn on?"

Logan said "You gotta plug it in for it to work."

"No I don't. My cousin Myra sent me a special battery operated one."

"I never heard of a battery operated one."

"They exist. She lives in New York City and she went to their new supercenter mall. She picked up this and sent it to me before I started school here." Logan nodded in understanding. Then, it dawned on Kendall why it wouldn't work. James was sitting on the bean bag watching TV when he heard his name. "James!"

James turned the TV off with the remote. "What?"

"Why's my hairdryer not working?"

James' eyes darted back and forth like he didn't know. "I don't know."

"You used the batteries all up, didn't you?"

James just stood there. "Maybe."

"Myra sent me that hairdryer SPECIAL and they're not in stores in California."

James said sarcastically "I'm sooo sorry." Kendall was getting angry with James now. "Anyway, can't she send you another one?"

"No. She said it was the last one!"

"It's not my fault that it was the last one!"

"No, but you used it all up!"

Logan stood up from the bean bag to TRY to resolve what was going on. "Guys…!"

"You know what your problem is Kendall?"

"Guys…!" Logan tried again.

"You don't understand beauty!"

"That's it!" He tackled James to the floor.

"Guys…!"

"Kendall, you are the worst roommate ever!"

"Well then, if I'm such a terrible roommate to live with, why don't I move out?!"

"Fine!"

"GUYS…!" He and Kendall stopped when Logan yelled "ENOUGH! Make up so we can go see the girls!" Kendall just rolled his eyes, put his suitcases on his bed and started packing. "Kendall, what are you doing? Are you really moving out?"

He said sarcastically "No Logan, I enjoy fighting with James." Logan just shook his head. "Goodbye!" Kendall stormed out of their room, rolling his bags behind him. He felt sad because he thought he didn't belong with James and Logan. His next thought was one he would never think of…that he didn't belong at LPA.

Camille, Jo, and Lucy were on their way to meet the guys when they saw Kendall walking along with his bags trailing behind him. "Hey Kendall." Jo said.

"Hey."

They redirected and walked with him. Camille asked "What's the matter? You sound sad."

"I'm leaving LPA."

Lucy exclaimed all of a sudden "You can't leave!"

Kendall looked at her and arched an eyebrow.

"I mean…why are you leaving?"

Kendall sniffled and tried not to cry. "I just don't feel like I belong here. I like it here, but I just don't belong here. So, goodbye." He continued walking and the girls ran to warn Logan and James.

Logan and James were walking and waiting for the girls at a table. Jo spotted them at a table. "There they are!" They ran over to them.

Logan said "Whoa, slow down."

"What wrong girls?"

Lucy said "Kendall's leaving LPA!"

Logan had a mouthful of cereal and spit it out onto James. He wasn't impressed. "Sorry James."

He wiped off his face. "It's OK Logan. Now, what did you just say?"

Jo said "Kendall's leaving LPA!"

Logan and James were shocked.


	3. Roommate Wars Part 2

**Roommates Wars Part 2**

_Kendall sniffled and tried not to cry. "I just don't feel like I belong here. I like it here, but I just don't belong here. So, goodbye." He continued walking and the girls ran to warn Logan and James._

_Logan and James were walking and waiting for the girls at a table. Jo spotted them at a table. "There they are!" They ran over to them. _

_Logan said "Whoa, slow down."_

"_What wrong girls?"_

_Lucy said "Kendall's leaving LPA!"_

_Logan had a mouthful of cereal and spit it out onto James. He wasn't impressed. "Sorry James."_

_He wiped off his face. "It's OK Logan. Now, what did you just say?"_

_Jo said "Kendall's leaving LPA!" _

_Logan and James were shocked._

"What?"

"Yeah." replied Jo.

James asked "Why?"

Camille started "We don't know…"

Lucy continued. "He just said that he feels like he doesn't belong here."

"Well, why would he even think that?" The girls just shrugged.

Logan thought of something just now and turned his head toward James. "What? What did I do?"

"Making Kendall leave."

Jo asked "What are you guys talking about?"

Logan started explaining. "James borrowed Kendall's special hairdryer…"

"What's so special about a hairdryer?" asked Camille.

"…His cousin, Myra, sent him a special battery operated one…" Lucy was about to ask when Logan spoke before she had a chance. "…Before you ask, Kendall said they are real. She went to a mall in New York City, where she lives, got it from one of the stores, and gave it to him before he started school here." The girls nodded in understanding. "Anyway, James used the batteries all up and Kendall got mad about it. He said he's mad about James borrowing his stuff without asking."

Everyone turned their gazes toward James. "Why are you all looking at me? What'd I do?"

Logan said "Kendall's leaving because of you!"

James replied "Relax Logan. We can just go talk to him and ask him to stay."

"It'll do no good until you apologize to him." James sighed because he didn't wanna do this. Though he didn't like Kendall, James didn't want him to leave because of what he did. Kendall went to a regular high school before LPA and had a mean kid like James, Ozzie. He feared that James would be like Ozzie. Sure, feeling like he didn't belong was one reason he was leaving, but facing another mean kid is another reason he's gonna leave. "We've got get to him now!"

Jo said "He was headed for the main entrance."

Lucy replied "Then let's go!"

They all ran to where Kendall was waiting. Jo yelled "KENDALL!"

Camille yelled "KENDALL!"

Lucy yelled "KENDALL!"

James yelled "KENDALL!"

Logan was the last to yell "KENDALL!"

They all ran to where Kendall was. Logan and the girls stopped and James ran up to him. "KENDALL!"

He sighed and turned around to face James. "What do you want James?"

"Guys, can we be left alone?"

"Sure. Come on girls. Let's leave them alone and go to the lounge."

James nodded when they were going. "What do you want?"

"I-I wanted to apologize."

"What?"

"I wanted to apologize."

"For?"

"Acting the way I did. I'm sorry I been borrowing your stuff without your permission."

"Why is it always my stuff James? Plus, you said that I'm the worst roommate ever."

"I know. I know I did."

"Why? It just seems that ever since I came here and moved in with you guys, you've been out to get me."

"What?" Kendall nodded. "That's ridiculous. Why would you think...?" He thought about something for a second and then it hit him. "…Ohhhhh."

"I just wanna know why you've been out to get me."

"OK, look, I went to a school before this, L.A Performing Arts, and these two kids, Courtney Stones and Ryan Bishop, kept bullying me to the point of where I wanted to kill myself by hanging. Anyway, those two eventually became my friends…and I will never forget that day."

"You mean…you had no friends before them?"

"Well, only one; actually two…a girl named Maya and the principal, Mr. Gomez."

"The principal?"

"Yeah, he knew me since I was seven years old. They would always get me when no one else at my school did. I think the only reason I was out to get YOU was that Courtney and Ryan were out to get ME."

"That is no excuse in how you treat a friend, especially your roommate."

"I know. I was stupid and idiotic and I don't blame you for wanting to leave."

"Don't worry...I'm not going anywhere."

James hugged him tight. "That's such good news."

"OK James. James, let go. James, I...can't...breathe."

He then let go. "Oh, sorry. Listen..." James was trying to find his words. "...I know we didn't start off as friends, but...do you think we can be friends?"

Kendall looked up and smiled. "I'd like that very much." He and James hugged each other. They then let go and James said "Come on, let's go back to our room." Kendall nodded, grabbed his bags, and they headed for their room.

Back in their room, James helped Kendall put his stuff back and make his bed, which consisted of blue sheets, a red pillow, and his Spiderman comforter. "There, I'm all settled in again."

"I'm so sorry Kendall. I promise not to borrow stuff without asking again."

"Don't worry about it. I just overreacted, that's all."

James just smiled and chuckled. "Come on. Let's go." He and James went out of their dorm building to the one next door, Bet Ridge Lounge. Logan was sitting on the blue couch in the middle of the lounge while Jo, Camille, and Lucy occupied the other blue couch across from the first one. Logan picked up his strawberry smoothie and was about to take a sip when James and Kendall came in, arms on each other's shoulders. "Hey guys. What's up?"

Logan asked "So I take it you and Kendall are good now?"

Kendall replied "Yeah, we're good."

"You're not leaving then?" asked Jo.

"No. I'm staying here."

"Yes!" exclaimed Lucy. Everyone looked at her. "I mean...yay, he's staying." Kendall smiled and shook his head. He and James then sat on the couch where Logan was. Kendall then realized that he does belong there and he wouldn't have it any other way.


	4. Script Disasters

**Script Disasters**

Kendall, James, and Logan were in their videography class learning about how to make a good TV show. Their teacher, Mr. Davenport, asked the class "Now, what's the main thing you need to make a TV show?"

Kendall asked "The script?"

"Yes, yes. The script is the main thing you need to make a show. If you know what the show's going to be about, then you can get started in producing it. Now, we have a special guest coming in today to talk to you about making TV shows. Let me introduce..." A guy came in with a black suit and blue tie on. He had jet black hair and was wearing sunglasses. He appeared to be in his mid-thirties. "...Max Schneider."

He took his sunglasses off, folded them up, and put them in his pocket. "Hello everyone. I'm Max Schneider. I work at K-Kast..."

James asked "K-Kast, the TV studio?"

"...Yes, and I came to talk about how to make a great TV show. Now, as your teacher told you, the first thing needed for a show is the script. Any ideas you have in your head for a TV show, write them down and rearrange your ideas into a script. You may ask what a script may look like. Well, I have one right here..." He pulled out a paperback book stapled on the left side in three places with ten pages of paper in it. The cover page was blue and had black text that read _Small Town High by Max Schneider_. "...This is what a script looks like. Well, a script cover. These are what pages of a script look like..." He opened it and showed it. "...Pages of a script are kind of like the format of a play. Each character takes a turn in reading a part."

Kendall asked "What's the point of this?"

"Glad you asked. We'll team people up into a group of three, and you'll come up with an idea for a script."

James asked "Will the best script be aired on as a TV show?"

"No. I just want you to learn how to write a script."

Mr. Davenport took over. "This should be a fun project for you guys."

Logan asked "When is the script due?"

"The scripts are due at the end of class Friday. That gives you a week to get it done." The bell rang and everyone headed out.

James put both arms around Kendall and Logan's shoulders. "So...what's our script gonna be about?"

Kendall said "I don't know yet."

Logan replied "Well, we've gotta come up with something. We only have a week."

"I got it. Why don't we do a script like an episode of that show _Victorious_?"

Kendall said "James, we can't just copy a TV script; that's plagiarism, and that's against the law. We gotta come up with our own idea."

"No, no, no, no, not copy the script. Write our own script, but similar to an episode."

Logan said "No James. It's gotta be our OWN idea."

He just sighed. "Fine."

Kendall, James, and Carlos were outside sitting at a table eating lunch. Jo, Camille, and Lucy came up. Logan said "Hey girls."

"Hi." said Jo as the three girls sat down.

Camille said "I heard you guys have to write a script for your Video class."

"Yeah, we do, and it's not gonna be fun." said Logan.

"Don't be like that Logan. This should be fun for us." said James.

"It's just that...I've never wrote a script before."

Kendall replied "None of us have, and that's the fun part. We can make it up as we go."

"You're right. We can do this, and it should be fun." Kendall, James, and the girls nodded. "So, what should it be about?"

Kendall suggested "How about a Sci-Fi script?"

James and Logan nodded. James then said "Go on."

He continued. "Well, this robot girl goes to high school, but no one knows that she's a robot because she takes on a human form. She then meets a friend who eventually finds out she's a robot, but promises not to tell anyone..."

Everyone nodded and Lucy said "That's awesome!"

Logan said "Go on."

"...That's all I got so far."

Jo said "Well, that's a good start. Why don't you write down what you have now?" Kendall nodded and wrote part of the script in his green notebook that be brought with him.

James said "We'll figure the rest out later."

Later in their room, Logan was on his bed and Kendall was on his bed with his notebook open, along with his red binder. James was on the computer searching for something. Logan said "OK, I got it. I got it"

Kendall said "Go."

"The girl is found out by her best friend that she's a robot and has sworn not to tell anyone, right?"

Kendall nodded. "Well, she meets this guy and falls in love with him. Now she has to choose between her best friend and her boyfriend. If she wants to be with this boy, she has to confess to him that she's a robot."

Logan said "Loving it, loving it! I love it!" Kendall wrote the rest of the idea down.

"OK, now all we have to do is..." Logan noticed James was still on the computer. "...James, get over here. Kendall and I aren't gonna be the only ones working on this."

"One second..." He finished typing the title, their group, hit save, and turned the swivel chair toward them. "...Done."

"What's done?" asked Kendall.

"The script."

Logan said "No it's not."

Kendall spoke this time. "We're in the middle of it now."

"It's finished."

Kendall and Logan looked at each other. They ran over and looked at the screen. Kendall asked "James, what did you do?"

"Our script."

Logan said "No, you copied the script from an episode of _Victorious_."

"So?"

"It's not ours!"

"No, but it'll save us a lot of time."

"James, no!"

Logan exclaimed "This could get us into a lot of trouble!"

"With who?"

Kendall said "Who? The teacher and the writers of the show."

"How are the writers even gonna find out?"

Kendall looked at Logan and Logan said "I don't know. You just how to delete this now."

"Alright, chill. I'll delete it."

"Good. Come on Logan; let's go shoot some hoops."

"I'm not very good at Basketball."

"Do you know what Basketball is?"

Logan nodded. "Yeah."

"That's all you need."

Logan stood up from his bed and followed Kendall out. "Bye James..." He turned to face him. "...Make SURE you delete it."

James put his hands up in defeat. "Alright, alright. I'll delete it." Logan nodded and then left. He turned back around and said to himself "Or I can do this..." He hit print.

The next morning, Kendall was the first to wake up. He got out of bed and went to the computer to check his e-mail. He then spotted about ten white papers stapled together and picked it up. He was shocked when he saw it. "NO! NO! NO!"

James rolled off his bed and Logan shot up, but hit his head off James' bed. "Ow!" Logan rubbed his head and asked "What do you want Kendall?" He saw the worried expression on Kendall's face and got out of bed. "What's wrong?"

Kendall turned the script around so Logan could see it. Logan was also shocked. He crossed his arms and turned around to face the boy who was getting up off the floor. James finally stood up and asked "What?"

Logan grabbed the script out of Kendall's hand. "What's this?"

"It's our script."

"No, no it's not. It's that script I told you to DELETE."

"Relax Logan."

"I will NOT relax."

Kendall chimed in. "This could get us in a lot of trouble."

"I'm sorry. I didn't think I was doing anything wrong."

"Oh really? It didn't occur to you when I said 'We can't just copy a TV script; that's plagiarism, and that's against the law' that we can get in trouble?"

"Umm...no." Kendall and Logan both rolled their eyes.

Logan said "OK, we have to tell Mr. Davenport."

"No! You guys will get me in trouble."

Kendall said "We're ALL gonna be in trouble unless we explain what happened."

James said "Sounds good to me."

Mr. Davenport was sitting at his desk with Kendall, James, and Logan standing in front of him. "So, James just downloaded a script from another show?"

Kendall said "Yeah he did. We didn't actually see him do it though, but he did."

"Is this true James?"

"Yes."

"Well, you're off the hook with me because you didn't know it was wrong. That doesn't make it right to take someone else's script."

"I know that. Kendall told me."

"Tell you what...I'll call the writers of _Victorious _and explain what happened and that you didn't know it was wrong."

"Thank you. I guess it didn't occur to me that I could into trouble."

"Well, you were honest. Just, try to be careful next time."

James nodded and they exited the classroom to go to the lounge. When they entered the lounge, James plopped down on the left blue couch. He put his back against the arm of the couch, stretched his legs out, and crossed them on top of each other. Kendall said "Let's work on our script."

James whined "But its Saturday. It's not due until Friday."

Logan replied "Yes, but we have to finish it, and type it."

He sighed. "Fine."

All three of them were in their video class and since scripts were due, Max joined in on the class again. "So, your scripts are due today. How do you think you did?" Everyone fell silent.

Mr. Davenport replied "That's OK if you didn't do that well. It was your first time writing a script. So before you leave, hand them in, I'll grade them, and have them for you on Monday." Everyone nodded, got up, and filed out.

Kendall, James, and Logan went to their dorm. When they got there, Logan sat on his bed, and James sat on the couch with his knees bent. Kendall said "OK, that was too close."

"Yeah James. You gotta be more careful. Next time we have an assignment, don't take the easy way out."

James chuckled "I won't, I promise. Let's watch TV." They all nodded, Kendall grabbed the remote from the table, sat on his bed, and flicked on the TV. They all ended up watching TV until it was time for bed.


	5. Movie Night

**Movie Night**

James was on his bed listening to his iPod while Kendall was fumbling around everywhere in their room searching for his English homework when Logan came in. "Hey guys. What're y'all doing?" Logan was from Texas, so he had an accent when he spoke his English.

"Well, I'M looking for my homework and James is busy listening to music."

He took his ear buds out. "What?"

"Dude, you said you'd help me look for my homework."

"Yeah...I lied." Kendall just sighed.

Logan rolled his eyes and said "Come on man, I'll help you look for it."

"Thanks." He patted Logan on the back and they began searching. They searched high and low when Kendall said "That's it! I can't find it! I've never not handed in my homework before. I'm just gonna have to tell Ms. Schmidt that I lost it and..."

Logan looked under his bed and spotted some papers with Kendall's name on them. He grabbed them and stood up. "Found it!" He handed it to him.

"...Thanks buddy, I owe you one." Logan crossed his arms and smiled while shaking his head back and forth as he watched Kendall run out of their room.

Jo, Camille, and Lucy were walking to their room when they saw Kendall running their way. "Hey Kendall..."

He ran past them and said "Hey girls. Can't talk! Gonna be late...!" He tripped over his own feet. "...Ahh!"

Jo asked "Are you OK?"

"Yeah, yeah. I gotta..." He stood up. "...I gotta go! Later!"

The girls walked to Bet Ridge Hall and opened the door to the guys' room, 105. Camille asked "May we come in?"

Lucy said "We're already in, so say yes."

Logan asked "What's up?"

Jo said "We just saw Kendall and he was in such a big hurry to get to class."

He said "I sense that Kendall is stressed out."

"What do you mean?"

"Kendall was searching for his homework earlier and he seemed...really stressed out...and out of sorts."

James hopped down from his bed. "I agree with Logan. Kendall's gonna get himself sick if he doesn't stop stressing."

Jo said "I got an idea to help him out."

James asked "Really? What?"

"We have a movie night."

James asked "A movie night?"

The girls nodded and both Logan and James said together "That could work."

Logan then asked "Is this just for Kendall?"

Lucy replied "No, it's for everyone at LPA...and it'll be a great stress reliever."

James asked "When would this movie night be?"

Camille said "Wednesdays."

Logan said "Sounds good to us. Now all we have to do is go to Dean Russo to get it approved." The girls nodded and everyone headed out to the Administers' building.

Logan knocked on the door of the dean's office. "Come in."

He, James, and the girls entered and Dean Russo stopped with his paperwork to talk with them He looked up and asked "How may I help you?"

Lucy said "We're wondering if we could have a movie night at LPA."

"Well, that sounds like a wonderful idea. What made you think of that?"

James said "Kendall."

"Kendall?"

Logan said "Yeah. He just seems really stressed."

"Well, how could you tell?"

"He was searching for his homework earlier and stressing out about how he was gonna tell Ms. Schmidt about not handing it in."

Camille continued. "Also, the three of us saw Kendall running to get to his class."

Dean Russo replied "He HAS been stressed out lately. I went to the Bet Ridge the other day to find him and was going to ask him a question. He said he was really stressing about writing a paper. I think having a movie night is a great idea. When would this be?"

Jo said "Wednesday nights. It's not just for Kendall though, it's for everyone."

"Alright...I approve."

Lucy said "Thank you. We just thought that if he got too stressed, he would get himself really sick."

Dean Russo replied "It's great that you thought of your friend." They all nodded. "Well, if there's nothing else, you can go."

Logan said "Yes sir. Good day." They all headed out to let him get back to his paperwork.

The next night, everyone was sitting on the lawn in the courtyard. Dean Russo announced "OK, we have a new tradition here at LPA starting tonight and going on every Wednesday night. Thanks to Jo Taylor, Camille Roberts, Lucy Stone, James Diamond, and Logan Mitchell, we can all enjoy movie night." Everyone clapped. "Everyone, sit down and relax. The movie will began in five minutes."

Logan scanned the crowd and didn't see any sign of the blonde boy anywhere. James looked around too and asked "Logan, where's Kendall?"

"I don't know. Must be in our room. I'll go get him."

Logan ran to their dorm as fast as he could because the movie was starting in five minutes. When he got there, he saw Kendall asleep on his bed, his black laptop on his lap. Logan picked Kendall's laptop up and placed it on his nightstand. He gently shook Kendall awake. "Kendall buddy, wake up." No answer. "Kendall." Still no answer. "Kendall!"

He jolted awake and fell off his bed. Logan chuckled and Kendall stood up. "What?!"

"I'm here to take you to a movie."

"Movie? Where?"

"Here on campus, in the courtyard. Come on." He grabbed Kendall's hand and both of them ran out of their room, out of the building, and to the courtyard.

"What is everyone doing here?"

"Well, thanks to me, James, and the girls, we thought that a movie night would be a great thing for all of us. A great stress reliever, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Then sit down and relax."

"Why not? I love movies." He sat down by James and the girls. Logan joined them and everyone sat in silence as they watched the movie.

Back in their room, the guys were on their respective beds. Kendall said "That was a good movie..." He continued his next sentence all grateful "...I can't believe you guys did this all because of me. I cannot thank you enough. I was really stressed."

Logan said "Well, you're our buddy and we didn't wanna see you get sick." James nodded.

"Well, thank you both."

James said "No problem."

"Goodnight."

"Night Kendall." All three of them then drifted off to sleep.


	6. Crushed

**Crushed**

Kendall, James, Logan, and the girls were in the lounge sitting on the two couches. Kendall said after taking sips of his smoothie "I'm so excited about the LPA Carnival Night tomorrow. It's gonna be so awesome!"

Katie came running into the lounge and ran over to them. "Hey guys."

"Hey baby sister. What's up?"

"James, can I borrow you for a minute?"

"Katie, I love you, but I'm busy at the moment..." He didn't even finish his sentence when she pulled him by the arm outside and dragged him to her room. Katie and her friends' room was light pink with a blue floor. A bunk bed was on the right side of the room and a single bed was on the left side, the opposite of the guys' room, except the head board of the single bed is facing the door. When James was in her room, she closed the door. "...Katie, what's up?"

Katie said "Before I tell you, you have to swear that you DO NOT tell Kendall or anyone else about this."

James nodded. "OK, now what is it?"

"I-I-I have a crush a boy."

"Ooohhh."

"DO NOT tell anyone, especially Kendall."

"Why?"

"Because he'll just butt in. Besides, he's VERY protective over me."

"Really?" Katie nodded. "Anyway, what's his name?"

"Kyle."

"Kyle? That bad boy?" She nodded again. "Katie, he's bad news."

"What? No he's not. He's really caring and sweet."

"I heard of girls that dated him before and HE dumped THEM within a WEEK."

"So?"

"So? Katie, I just don't wanna see you get hurt."

She was really getting annoyed with him now. "I don't care! I like him and I'm gonna date him! You can't stop me!" She ran out of her room.

"Katie!" He sighed and then ran after her.

She was running around the campus when she spotted Kyle sitting at a table. "Hey Kyle." Kyle was a boy of about twelve, almost thirteen, with green eyes, the same color eyes as Kendall's, and brown hair. He had a black long sleeve shirt, black short, gray high top shoes on. He was already a foot taller than her, so with his high tops, he was a foot and a half taller.

"Hey Katie."

"So, you want me to join you?"

"Actually..." He stood up and kissed her passionately on the lips for a few seconds. "...I really like you and wanna date you. Do you wanna be my girlfriend?"

"I really like you too...and yes, I'd love to be your girlfriend."

"Alright!"

Katie smiled and shook her head back and forth. "OK, well, since, we're now dating and you're wearing black, I should start wearing some black too."

"Alright...whatever you wanna do."

Katie was in her room and Kyle was standing outside her door. "Katie, you don't have to change your image. I like you just the way you are."

"It's alright Kyle. I WANT to do this." She came out and Kyle was shocked. Her hair was down and it was wavy. She had on a little purple eye shadow, black lipstick, purple short sleeve shirt, black jacket over it that was unzipped, black shirt, purple leggings, and black boots that went to her ankles.

"Katie, you look amazing."

"Thanks."

Kendall and Logan were walking to their room when James ran and called after them "Kendall! Logan! Guys!"

They turned around and saw James running up to them. Kendall asked "What's up dude?"

"I have to tell you guys something."

Logan asked "What?"

"Katie's dating Kyle!"

Kendall asked all panicked "WHAT?!" James nodded.

"COME ON!" They ran and spotted a girl named Maya. He ran up to her and asked "Maya, have you seen Kyle and Katie?"

"Yeah, they went into her dorm building."

Kendall gasped and yanked James and Logan towards his building. "COME ON!"

Katie and Kyle sat on her bed, the single one, and he said "Katie, I think you're REALLY special and to prove it to you, I got something for you..." He opened a black jewelry box to reveal a gold necklace. Her mouth fell open. "...This is for you."

"Kyle, it's beautiful."

"Here, let me put it on you." Katie turned around so that he could hook it on.

Once it was on, she turned back around. "I love it. You're so sweet." She kissed him and continued to kiss him.

The guys entered Candid Hall and found her room, 101. Kendall turned the knob and yelled "Katie!"

Katie panicked "Kyle, hide!"

He nodded and said "By the way, I'm breaking up with you."

She had tears in her eyes. "FINE...!" She took the necklace off and threw it at him. "...THEN TAKE THIS BACK! I NEVER WANNA DATE YOU AGAIN!" He picked it up and ran into the open closet. He then slid the doors shut.

"It's locked."

James yelled this time "Katie!"

She replied "One minute!" She then walked over to unlock her door. She opened the door and said "Hey guys. What's up?"

They entered and James said "Nothing. We were just seeing how you're doing."

She smacked her other hand down to her side. "Great. Anything else?"

Kendall said "YEAH. WHY ARE YOU DATING KYLE?"

She was shocked. "What do you mean?"

"James told us all about it."

"You told?"

He rocked back and forth on his feet. "Yes."

She lunged herself at James and started hitting him. Kendall and Logan got Katie off him and was holding her. Kendall said "Stop it Katie!"

They put her down and Kendall asked "What's wrong with you?"

"James, you SWORE you wouldn't tell."

"Well, it's a good thing I did tell. Why did you come to your building with HIM?"

Kendall asked "And why was the door LOCKED?"

"Because we didn't want anyone disturbing us."

"Disturbing you? What was going on?"

"He JUST gave me a NECKLACE. That's ALL that went on. Why would you think that something MORE was going on?"

James asked a "Then where's the necklace?"

"I took it off."

"Why?"

Katie then decided to tell the truth. "HE BROKE UP WITH ME! HAPPY?"

Kendall hugged her. "I'm so sorry baby sister."

She pushed away and had tears in her eyes. "NO YOU'RE NOT! YOU SHOULD BE HAPPY THAT I'M NOT DATING HIM ANYMORE!" She ran off and out of the building. The guys ran after her. Kyle slowly slid the closet door open and looked around. When he didn't see anyone in the room, he came out of her room and went out of the building.

Kendall yelled out "Katie!"

Logan yelled "Katie!"

James was the last to yell "Katie! Wait!"

She stopped and turned around. James then ran up to her and stopped. "What do you want James? To ruin my life some more?" She put her hand on her hip.

He sighed and said "I'm sorry Katie. I'm sorry I did that. I had to though. You wanna know why I did it?"

She rolled her eyes. "Why?"

"To protect you. I told you that he breaks up with girls in the same week that he starts dating them."

"I'm sorry I didn't listen to you. I didn't realize how much he could hurt me...emotionally."

"It's just that we all love you Katie and don't wanna see you get hurt. Do you forgive me?"

Katie sighed and said "It's OK...and yes, I forgive you." He enveloped Katie in a hug and then let go. Kendall and Logan came over and joined in. Even though she had lost her boyfriend of two days, she knew that the guys were only protecting her from "the bad boy".


End file.
